1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having boardlocks for securely mounting a receptacle to a PC board and for firmly engaging a plug with the receptacle.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connector assemblies are commonly used to electrically engage an electrical device with peripheral equipment such as connecting a cellular phone to an external power supply. A conventional plug of a cable assembly engages with a corresponding receptacle by means of a snug fit between corresponding terminals thereof. In addition, an outer shape of the plug is received in a complementary space defined in the receptacle. However, such an engagement can not effectively resist an external force which may inadvertently disengage the plug from the receptacle.
The receptacle is commonly mounted to a PC board by means of boardlocks and is electrically engaged therewith through terminals surface mounted thereon. If the plug has a strong engagement with the receptacle, withdrawal of the plug may result in disengagement of the boardlocks and terminals from the PC board thereby hindering signal transmission through the electrical connector assembly.
Hence, an improved connector assembly is requisite to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.